


A prickly considerate gift

by Tarredion



Series: fluff for those days <3 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2014, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Language of Flowers, M/M, Nerdiness, Valentine's Day Fluff, mention of depression (very brief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: Phil finds a substitute for real Valentine's day flowers
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: fluff for those days <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	A prickly considerate gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templeofshame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeofshame/gifts).



> Thank you for the idea!

Phil doesn’t quite remember when he got the idea that he and Dan should share the nerdiest, most obnoxiously adorable objects, with each other like romantic gifts. It may have been when they bought the DVD sets, maybe when he got him the stylophone, or even the Tonberry, though it is possible it’s an inkling he has had since they first began talking.

It’s just the way it is.

It certainly comes to mind now, while browsing the internet, with the title  **Super Mario Piranha Plant Bouquet** smiling up at him. He ignores the inadequate use of pronouns in the description.. 

**Real roses are so cliché. Get your honey something she’ll actually appreciate by purchasing a lovely bouquet of these piranha plants! Inspired from the classic Super Mario Bros series - it’s sure to be the centerpiece in any room.**

Despite the  $ 28.65 pricetag, something within Phil tells him to buy it. He’s bought more expensive things for Dan, and Valentine’s day is close enough. Really, it’d be the perfect present to match the other ones they’ve given each other over the past 5 years. 

Especially considering they really do need something extra, something new and refreshing, to decorate the flat. 

Dan has been complaining about that more than Phil has, even if he’s not been keen to admit so, and Phil hasn’t really had the heart to point it out. It is rather ridiculous, anyways, and gives him a good chuckle every time Dan whines about  _ this or that _ ‘missing’ from the flat. Usually, he is the minimalist.

He glances up, eyes fleetingly passing over Dan’s huddled form on the sofa. His unwashed hair is crinkled and messy, the York hoodie tugging on the edge of stretching too tightly across his wide and long torso, and his eyelids flutter as he breathes. 

There’s something serene and comforting about seeing his boyfriend like that, asleep and feeling safe within their own home, resting away the worries that come with a stressful radio show, and his depression. The depression that he’d bravely enough begun to seek help for at the end of last year. He’s proud of him, he really is. 

With a hint of a good-natured smirk tugging on his lips, Phil puts the bouquet into the virtual cart.

⁂

“Phil?” Dan’s exasperated voice echoes through the flat, for once awake before Phil.

His groggy brain barely registers his own name, but at the thundering of footsteps down the hall his eyes fly open. The blue and white deer sheets are cocooned around him, replacing Dan’s checkered ones when he isn’t filming. 

The space where Dan must’ve slept only minutes ago still reeks of comforting warmth and the oh so familiar Dan-esque smell. After putting his glasses upon his nose, Phil rolls over. Resting his cheek were Dan’s had been, he curls up again upon the crinkled mattress, half of his chest uncovered. 

Only the explosive noise of the door being thrown open makes him rouse again.

“Phil?” Dan cries out, again, though he doesn’t sound like he’s desperate or in danger. Rather his voice is questioning, and his searching hands clasping onto Phil’s shoulderblades certainly tell him so.

“Hmm..” he mumbles, blinking stupidly as the light eases into his eyes. Dan’s face hovers above him, eyes wide and glowing, his fringe messily drooping over his forehead. The stray strands only barely cover the creases etched into his tan skin. Simply put, he looks beautiful.

_ Gosh _ , he could stare at him all day.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had ordered something?”

“Wha-”

“The mailman,” Dan gasps, pulling Phil up by his arm. The touch of his wide palms sends a shiver up Phil’s spine, and tingles across his skin. He’s determined to ignore it, then, actually focusing on what Dan’s saying, instead. “The mailman delivered a package at  _ seven am _ , Phil. I had to wake up at  _ seven _ for something  _ I _ didn’t even know was ordered.”

“What a travesty..” Phil grumbles, glancing over at the bedside clock. “It  _ is _ seven, though, and you seem chipper enough. As always, stubborn.”

“Well-” Dan says, and then his voice fades out. A flash of mischief passes across his face, and soon enough he’s gone, the patter of feet sprinting down the hall before Phil can barely register his absence.

Then he’s back, carrying a box in his arms. Out of breath and huffing, sweat running down his face as he re-enters the room, he says: “If I’m going to slave around for you, you might as well tell me what you’ve bought, spork.”

“You love this spork-”

“I really do,” he laughs, sinking into the mattress next to Phil. The lightness of his tone and the closeness of his breath flips Phil’s heart. “And you love this stubborn, so you will open the box.”

Once he holds the box in his arms, his mind recollects the collective memory of the bouquet. With a quick glance, hopefully unnoticeable, he checks the date beneath the time- 12/2. Still too soon.

He breaks into cold sweat, Dan’s eyes boring into his head with anticipation, knowing full well he can’t get away from it now. Even if it is too soon.

Breaking apart the seal, the plastic tape rough beneath his fingers and the cardboard crumbling at the force, Phil pulls the box open. He gulps.

Phil’s eyes seek Dan’s, whose mouth seems to have fallen open into a soft  _ o _ . He gets the urge to kiss it closed, the feeling of his chapped bottom lip against his own, but he trades it for a peck on his dimpled cheek. “Happy early Valentine's..” he whispers, breath caught in his throat.

One hand reaches into the box, shaking as it pulls out the post-it: **For that special one that prickles your fancy! Here is hope that this Valentine’s you won’t have to turn on a game to play with them ;)**

“T-thank you.” Dan says, and he sounds so delighted, so unsteadily registering the plethora of gooey emotions swirling within him that his voice crackles. His hand tightens around the bright paper. “Even if the puns are equally as horrendous as your own.”

“That’s because I requested it.” Phil states, and he can feel Dan’s eyes roll. “But you love it, you can’t deny.”

“Fuck it, I do.” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to his temple. The skin prickles and his hairs raise, and Phil lets out the warm breath he hadn’t even known he held. “Now, breakfast, for I’m sure as hell not going back to sleep now.”

“Will you let me take your cereal?”

“ _ Only _ this once.”

A smile tugs on his lips, threatening to pull into a massive, painful grin. “And what about the flowers, then? What shall we do with them?”

“They don’t need to be watered, spork. They can  _ wait _ . Get. Up.” Dan whines, hands treading through Phil’s thick, quiffed hair. 

“Want me all to yourself, do you, Danny?”

“If I do, I will. And you know not to call me that.”

  
  



End file.
